Troubled
by AVampireEclipse
Summary: Feeling guilty and depressed Dimitri runs from court. A team of guardians, including Rose, have been sent to find him. His punishment, is death. Now Rose has to try to betray the team she works on, and save Dimitri's life. Again. RxD
1. Chapter 1

Troubled

Hey! So it's been awhile since I've wrote a story so I thought I'd try this idea. It's set in Spirit Bound not long after Dimitri tells Rose "Love Fades. Mine Has." In the church. The Queen is still alive. Rose's POV goes from where she wakes up the next morning after spending the night with Adrian. Anyway, I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>DPOV<p>

The hurt on Rose's face continued to play in my mind, like a replaying movie, one I wished so badly I could stop. As soon as the words left my mouth I regrated them _"Love Fades. Mine Has."_ How had I said such a cruel thing? Maybe I did have some Strigoi left in me after all, the thought made my eyes widen and a shiver run down my spine.

Ever since I've been changed back I've been having these nightmares, nightmares that were once a reality, a playback of what I did when I was put in the mind and body of a Strigoi… the ones I killed and tortured, I can still picture their faces, I could still hear their screams, and Rose… beautiful, strong Rose. I had made her weak, fragile… and a _feeder_.

These dreams were bad enough to wake me up screaming and make me physically sick to my stomach.

I hadn't realised how worked up I was getting until I let out a huge gasp of breath causing the two guardians to look at me in concern.

"You alright, Belikov?" Guardian Bowden asked me. Guardian Bowden was the stricter of the two guardians who had been assigned to watch over me to make sure I wasn't a threat to everyone.

But I wasn't complaining, it was an improvement and much better than being locked in a jail cell with guardians lining all down the corridor who flinched anytime I made as much of a movement.

"Yeah," I cleared my throat. "I'm fine." I lied. I was anything but fine. I hadn't slept, I was anxious and I'd just made a big problem, bigger.

I knew what I needed to do, and it wasn't just for myself it was for the people around me. Princess Vasilissa didn't need me around destroying her reputation by trying to save me, and Rose… I was only making matters worse with her, she needed to move on, be with Adrian. Me hanging around wasn't a good idea.

And if I stayed like this for much longer, I would go crazy. Things weren't looking good for me, more people were against me then on my side.

I stood up slowly dropping the western I had been holding without reading in front of me.

"Belikov…" Bowden started wearily, "Are you o-"

I didn't waste a minute, turning around I landed a punch in the middle of his face hard enough to knock him to the ground where he hit his head on the coffee table, falling unconscious.

My other guardian, Guardian Clyde's eyes widened briefly before taking action and lunging towards me.

He, was harder to take down but not by a lot, I did feel bad, they were the good guys and were some of the few who had actually believed me. But this was what I had to do, I wasn't staying here.

RPOV

_The Next Day_

I left a note for Adrian as I left my room, I suspected he wouldn't be waking up any time soon so I decided I would just head over to the café' to pick up something to eat.

I was thinking a million miles an hour as I walked… what, happened last night? Adrian and I, I hadn't planned to go that far… I certainly hadn't planned to let him _bite me_ but I was so worked up I was hardly thinking straight.

I rubbed my eyes and realised how much they burned, from all the crying I did yesterday afternoon no doubt. What happened in the church with Dimitri was heartbreaking. When he had first been put in jail he'd pushed me away, told me he didn't feel the same way I did, told me to leave he didn't want to see me, and it hurt. But that hurt didn't compare to hurt he had caused by the words he'd said yesterday, it wasn't even just what he said, it was the way he said it. Like that was it. Case over, Rose. "I've given up on you. Love fades, Mine has."

I swallowed down tears, _no_, I wouldn't cry. What had I told myself last night? Love fades, but it also grows... and mine could, with Adrian.

But why didn't that sound right?

A familiar buzz sounded in my head just as I'd made my way into the café'. I rolled my eyes. Lissa wanted me to meet her in her room.

In her room? How surprising, _I thought she would be with Dimitri_, I thought bitterly. He was oh-so convinced Lissa was his angel sent down from heaven who had brought him back from the undead.

Not like anything I had done mattered. I guess dropping out of school to go to Russia, breaking into a prison, and doing everything I possibly could to find Robert, Victor Dashkov's long lost crazy brother in Vega's didn't count as too much.

Lissa sent her thoughts through my head again and I out loud growled, causing the women at the café' counter give me a strange look. _I'm starving Liss, I'll be there soon. _I thought although I knew she couldn't hear me. Stupid one-way bond.

After I ordered a muffin to go, I noticed all the people rushing around me. Guardian's mainly were making their way to their "headquarters" in a rush. Was there a meeting I hadn't been told about?

I kinda dreaded seeing Lissa, we hadn't exactly parted on good terms, after she'd yelled at me to leave Dimitri alone.

I only had to knock once before Lissa flung her door open.

"There you are!" She said beckoning me inside. "What took you so long? I asked you to come ages ago!"

I ate the last bite of my muffin. "You couldn't have just called like a normal person?" Yeah, I was a little annoyed with her. "Besides, I had to eat I was practically dying of starvation."

Lissa rolled her eyes. "So I'm guessing you haven't heard."

"Heard what?"

She looked at me and I noticed she was worried. She must have had some of her walls up on the bond because now I could feel it radiating off her.

"Heard what, Liss?"

She swallowed. "It's Dimitri… he- he's missing. They're saying he ran from court."

"He what!" I shouted.

She rubbed a hand over her forehead and sighed. "The two guardians that were watching him were found beaten and unconscious in Dimitri's room"

"Why…why would he do that?" I started pacing, my anger spiking. After everything, everything! He's gone again. "What was he thinking? Why would he?"

"I don't know, Rose. He was pretty messed up, upset, hurt. He probably couldn't deal with-"

"Yeah I get that." I snapped. I was pretty messed up, upset and hurt too but I hadn't run away from court. "After everything I did to get him back he just runs away? If a Strigoi he once knew finds him, he'll be killed, most-likely tortured." I remembered what Dimitri had been like to the other Strigoi while he was one, He was cruel and threatening. If someone he once knew saw him, they'd want revenge.

This caused tears to fill in Lissa's eyes. "The guardians… they're having a meeting held… to see what to do. I don't think they can just let him get away with this."

"Okay I got to go then," I told her quickly.

"But-"

"I need to find out what they're going to do, Liss." I said before shutting her door behind me.

I tried to keep calm as I made my way into the room the meeting was being held. There was a small stage at the front and were about 50 chairs lined for anyone to sit at. I chose to stand at the back, trying my best to hear what they were all saying.

"Just let him go!" One guardian I didn't recognise spoke. "Whether he's a Strigoi or Dhampir he doesn't need to be our responsibility any longer. Why should we have to put out a search party?"

A search party? They wanted to look for him? I couldn't decide if that was good or bad.

Another guardian, a women, with short-cut blonde hair stood up. "But we need him, he could be help! Remember what he said that day he was being interviewed? He knows where some of the most massive Strigoi hideouts are. Do you know what a help that would be to all of us?"

"Maybe he still is a Strigoi though!" came an answer. "It would all make more sense. Why else would he want to break out? "

_He's not a Strigoi! _I felt like screaming.

"He's not on our side." The idiot continued. "He's taken out eight guardians all up. I don't even know how he did it, the guardians that guard the courts gates are some of our best. Maybe some of the Strigoi is still in him, we don't know how this all works. How else would he have been able to take them all out?"

_Because, the man's like a freakin' God._ They didn't know Dimitri at all, and they definitely did not have a clue what he was capable of just as a dhampir.

But _why had _he run away? Did he really not see the reason in staying and fighting for his freedom back? Or, did he really just... hate me that much. I swallowed. He doesn't love me, he wanted to get away from me. He left only an hour after what happened at church.

I felt my heart clench and I started to feel sick. _I may never see him again..._The thought killed me.

I didn't want that, because even though after all the hurt he'd cause. I still loved him, and I didn't know if I could ever stop.

I felt someone's eyes on me. I looked across the room to see Eddie. He gave me a sympathetic look.

The last time Eddie and I spoke, we'd had a fight about how I'd risked innocent lives to save Dimitri while he was Strigoi and I had ended up breaking down and telling him how I felt about my former mentor.

Hans, the head guardian stood up the front on the stage. I realised I must have completely zoned out of their conversation. "So it's settled. The Queen has been in a separate interview about the actions we are now to take. Dimitri Belikov has broken serious rules and we are not even sure if he is Dhampir or not. What we do know, is that he is a threat to all of us."

He looked around the room. Some people looked concerned, some looked pleased. "We will have two separate teams tracking where he has gone. His punishment, is to be killed on the spot. "

Hans started then to read out names of the guardians who were going on these teams.

But I wasn't concentrating on that, I was concentrating on suddenly how hard it was for me to breath, how my head was spinning, and how I felt like for a while my whole world had stopped.

_His punishment, is to be killed on the spot._

"No.." I whispered.

"Guardian Hathaway." I thought I heard someone say my name.

"Wha-" I looked up to see Han's eyes were directly on me.

"That's who will be on my team for the search and kill of Mr. Dimitri Belikov."

* * *

><p>Sorry not much happened in this chapter. Should I continue? Please Review! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the nice reviews I got, I've decided to continue this story! :)

Continuation from the last chapter in Rose's POV..

* * *

><p><em>"That's who will be on my team for the search and kill of Mr. Dimitri Belikov."<em>

_._

Chapter 2

Pushing through my own screaming in my head, as the session was ending I caught up with Guardian Hans Croft.

"This isn't right!" I blurted out to him. My voice sounded ragged and out of breath.

He turned around slowly giving me a weary look. "What do you mean?"

The look he was giving me wasn't just weary but annoyed. Hans always had this sort of thing where, whenever I was talking to him, he made me feel like I was stupid. Like, he was the boss. Which, I suppose he was being head guardian and all, but that's not the point.

Basically since the moment I had come to court, he didn't like me.

"Ki-killing, Dimitri" I stuttered out. _Keep your cool Rose, keep your cool. _I took a deep breath. "It isn't right; we can't just kill someone for no reason!"

"No reason?" he crossed his big muscled arms across his chest and glared at me. "You're new to being a guardian, Hathaway, so you obviously don't understand. He is dangerous, a threat. Our job is to keep threats away from this court."

I swallowed. He obviously didn't know anything about my relationship with Dimitri. It would make no sense for me to even try to save him by spilling my feelings. He wouldn't care.

"He's not a threat." I said through clenched teeth.

"We don't know that. Not at all. Weren't you listening to what was said in the meeting? He could be going back to a Strigoi clan as we speak."

"He's not-"

"You can't be sure of anything. I know he used to be your mentor and you knew him quite well but he's not the same person anymore." His tone wasn't polite or caring, it was harsh.

_Not the same person anymore. _That part was true.. but not in the way he thought.

Without warning Hans turned away and left.

"No!" I yelled out.

"Hathaway, I have somewhere to be." He snapped.

I stared at him a moment before speaking again. "Why me?"

"Why you what?" he asked, impatient.

"Why do you want me to be one of the Guardians to go out on the hunt to try and… kill him?" I demanded.

He shrugged his shoulders and the movement made me mad. Like this was no big deal to him. "You knew him. You might have an idea of where he could go, or when we do find him, you'd be able to talk to him, and then surprise him by-"

"Killing him." I finished his sentence. I could just imagine it, we find Dimitri and they would want me to be a distraction, I was sure Dimitri would take the moment to talk to me, most likely a frustrated look on his face asking me _"Why are you here, Rose?", "I don't want you to follow me. Go back to court." _Something painful like that. And then what? I'd shoot him?

No way. No way in hell.

"We leave tomorrow," Hans said. "Be packed, we're not sure how long we'll be gone for."

And then he was gone. And I couldn't think of an excuse to stop this mission.

I must have just stood there for a few more minutes, my mind was racing when I heard someone call my name.

Adrian touched my shoulder making me jump.

"Little Dhampir," He said taken back. "Hey, are you okay? I woke up and you weren't there, sorry I slept in"

I turned and looked into his emerald green eyes. I could tell he was thinking about our night together last night. It pretty much made us officially, I guess, a couple.

How would I tell him about all this? Oh hey Adrian, last night was great and all but now I've gotta go and search for my ex-lover with a whole bunch of other guardians. I won't see you again for who knows how long. Oh, and when I find him, I've been told I have to kill him so now you're girlfriends going to be a murderer.

Maybe not the best choice of wording.

"Yeah… I'm okay." I rubbed my head. Was there any point in lying? No. "Actually, no, no I'm not alright." I turned then and walked in the direction of my apartment.

I could hear him following behind as I stalked off. "Rose, what is it?"

I opened my door and we both walked in. I sat down on my bed and put my head in my hands.

I felt Adrian touch my shoulder, and then pull back. "You're not… you're not regretting what happened last night are you? Cause if you are-"

"No. It's not that." I looked up at him. "I'm actually surprised you haven't heard"

I was about to tell him everything when Lissa came bursting through my door.

"They asked you to kill Dimitri?" She yelled, the look of pure shock written all over her face.

Adrian turned to me wide eyed. "What?"

"You can't do it, Rose! You can't do it" She said. Then she lowered her voice. "I won't let you."

Was she kidding me? She actually thought I would do it? What was she blinded by whatever it was her and Dimitri had going on she lost sight of who I was. She thought I could actually kill him? Kill someone I loved?

I glared at her. "Are you kidding me? Of course not!"

She was breathing heavily and I could tell she must have rushed over here as soon as she heard. "Really? Because that's not what I heard. The guardians are talking about going out on the hunt and having a 'handy' source to help get the job done. When I heard it was you I couldn't believe it. How could you do this? You worked so hard to save him, to turn him back to Dhampir and now he is and you're teaming up with guardians to kill him? I thought you loved him!"

I was about to scream back when silence fell. Adrian turned to me, an uncomfortable look on his face, and a bit of hurt. Did she really have to talk about me loving Dimitri in front of Adrian?

I glared at her. She looked a bit guilty but recovered herself. "Did you not hear what I just said, Lissa? Calm down." I was pushing my anger back knowing fighting with Lissa wasn't going to help anything, only make it worse.

"But… you are going on the mission right?" she asked.

"Yes." I answered. "I have no choice but to."

"Then…"

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. "I guess I'll try and throw them off track. _Pretend _I'm working with them when I'm really working against." I took a deep breath. This is not gonna be easy. "Hopefully if they can't find him in the next couple of weeks, they'll give up. They can't leave the court for too long. I won't let them kill him. I won't." I said whispering the last part.

There was a long silence before Adrian spoke for the first time. "When do you leave?" he asked quietly. When I looked at him, his expression was blank and I could tell he was trying his best to compose himself. I wonder how he felt, mad maybe?

"Tomorrow."

Lissa sucked in a breath. "I hope he went far, somewhere difficult for anyone to fine him." She said. _Me too._

"I'm sure Belikov wouldn't be stupid enough to stay somewhere close," Adrian said bitterly. "But then again, he was stupid enough to leave in the first place."

I felt Lissa's emotions run through the bond. "I'm sorry, Rose" she said sincerely. "I'm just worried about him… he was just so depressed the last time I saw him." She looked at her watch and sighed. "I told Christian I'd meet up with him 10 minutes ago. I'll come by in the morning Rose"

I nodded and she left, leaving just Adrian and I in my room.

"Well, this isn't the way I thought today would go" Adrian mused.

"Yeah…"

He lit up a cigarette. I didn't bother to protest about him smoking in my room.

"I'm sorry, Adrian." I said.

"For what? Having to leave? Little dhampir, I'm not mad. Why would I be? You can't help it. If anything I'm pretty crushed about how long you're gonna be away."

I hugged him. Maybe he was right about having no reason to be mad about this, but he did have every reason to be mad if he knew what happened between me and Dimitri in the church only hours before he escaped. Adrian was still my boyfriend and I had practically begged Dimitri to admit he loved me the same way I loved him.

Some great girlfriend I was.

Adrian didn't stay over that night, and I was glad. I needed time to come up with a plan to betray the guardians and save Dimitri's life. Again.

* * *

><p>Sorry about this chapter, I know nothing much happened but that's just because the story is starting, all the action will be starting in the next chapter, which I'll hopefully have up really soon.<p>

Please Review & Let me know what you think or any suggestions!

:)


End file.
